The Orphanage
by Yumi-Yoko and Yuri-Yoko
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran both take a job at an Orphanage. But unlike the rest, it has an unusually high pay, and hardly anyone knows why. But soon they discover why... it's because of banana peels, snakes, and spiders.
1. At the Orphanage

_------------------------------  
_**_Full Summary:  
_**Sakura and Syaoran both take a job at an Orphanage. But unlike the rest, it has an unusually high pay, and hardly anyone knows why. But after a couple of minutes in the vacinity...they are about to discover why! Banana Peels, Spiders and Snakes, with Eriol on the loose, l'il buck-toothed Meilin and the oh-so-adorable Tomoyo, they are about to find out why... SS main pairing.  
_------------------------------_

Chapter 1: At the Orphanage

As the sun rose into the middle of the sky, more and more people were seated at the airport gate A5, a plane that was to go to Japan. Through the busy, smoky streets outside, a man was making his way to the airport in the sweltering heat. He trudged along the beeping cars, which were yelling at him and telling him to 'get off the road already before they charged over him'.

But he wasn't listening; he was too busy trying to pull his luggage to the other side.

"Hey! Get off the street!"

"I'm going to ram you over!"

"Boy, will your back look like hamburger meat when my tires go over you!"

"GET OFF THE ROAD!"

"What's in that bag?"

"Hurry up! I need to go to the bathroom!"

Alas, he had hauled his bag to the other side, pulling off his hat and waving it like a fan. The cars began to drive again, cursing in Chinese as they finally moved on. And now, the bicycles were screaming at him, ringing at him, yelling at him.

* * *

"Listen, I've got you hooked up in a job. It's more of a volunteer thing… but for some reason, they're desperate. So they're giving money and a place to stay if you take it." A man muttered through the toothpick in his mouth, flipping the pages of the newspaper. 

"Oh really! Thank you so much Touya!" A young lady cried as she threw her arms around him.

"Yeah, whatever. I can't believe no one wanted you before." He shrugged her off, putting his palm out in front of her, "Yeah, ok, now it's my turn to get the money."

The girl blinked, "Money?"

The man shifted his eyes from the newspaper to her, he gave her a prune face, "What do you mean, 'money?'" He mocked in a high-pitched voice, "You didn't think I'd help you without getting paid, did you?"

"But… I've got no money." Her face looked down at his open palm a little sadly. He had not said anything about money before.

He leaned toward her, the toothpick between his teeth fell out. There was a frown on his face, clearly as though he thought her unworthy as her pocket was, unfortunately, empty. "You got no money… the job is gone." He took the toothpick and threw it at her.

"Hoe!" She ducked, "But… I can pay you afterwards. When I have some money."

He spun around quickly, a greedy look that was poorly concealed on his face "You'd better since I'm being so nice."

Then, she was thrown out into the street, a piece of paper crumpled in a ball pitched at her head.

"Ouch!" She cried. _Why was Touya being so mean? _she thought to herself. She stood up, clutching the paper ball in her hand, and then unwrapping it to read: **Tomoeda Orphanage**

"Well," the piped up, brown-haired girl grinned, "I'm off to my new job!"

The man took an intake of Japanese air, releasing his breath with coughs.

"Lots of smoke…"

He made his way to the taxi area, waving out his arm, "Yo! Taxi… taxi! Taxi! Taxi!" He cried, but none of them paid attention.

"Here, let me help you." A lady put down her baggage, waving out her arm. Immediately, a taxi cab came parking up at the curb, grinning wide at the lady, "Good day, how can I help you?"

"This guy needs a ride."

"Sorry, I only take women."

"WHAT?" The boy screamed, "What's wrong with all these people?"

"Um… than we'll go in together." She went in. Sighing, and then muttering under his breath, he finally decided that he had no choice and went in too. As the taxi drove through the bustling streets and then into the suburbs, the woman turned to him.

"I need to go to the Tomoeda Orphanage, and where do you want to go?"

He blinked, "I have to go to the orphanage, too."

"Did you take the job?" The boy nodded.

"They pay a high price! But why for an orphanage?" He shrugged in reply.

"Oh, by the way, my name's Sakura Kinomoto. And what is your name?"

"Syaoran Li."

She eyed him head to elbow, "You're Chinese!"

He gave her a blank stare. She continued to talk and talk and talk and talk and talk… until he thought he might fall asleep right there and now… but luckily the taxi driver gave an abrupt stop, and kicked them out.

"But hey! We're not there yet!" Sakura shouted at the taxi. The taxi drove away, picking up another young lady.

"Geez." She said, stamping her foot, "Stupid taxi drivers."

Syaoran just walked down the sidewalk toward the orphanage. Sakura followed, trying to keep her pace slower than his, trying to observe him. He was an odd Chinese fellow, his hair was brown like mud, and his eyes were the color of she hadn't seen his eyes too clearly. She hadn't been able to get more than a sentence out of his lips, he was a quiet guy too.

"Hey hey, why'd you come to Japan for the first place? And where'd you get that money to fly over to Japan?" She asked curiously.

"My family gave me money." He didn't turn to look back at her.

"Really? I wish my family had given me money." She looked down at the ground, memories playing in the back of her head. But we can't go to there yet, those memories aren't needed to be seen.

He turned around, looking at her. Why did she even bother to talk to him? Didn't she see that he didn't want to be talked to? He opened his mouth…but than closed it, seeing her eye form a tear.

He couldn't help himself, he hated it when girls cried. Carefully and gently, he brushed the tear away from her eye. Slowly… she looked up at him.

It was the first time she had seen his eyes so clearly… the first time she had seen him so clearly. His eyes were auburn, burning intensely. His hair wasn't like mud at all, his hair was the color of chocolate, and his gaze was so warm. He looked so sweet, and she could almost here something calling to her...not a voice...a feeling.

He turned away, blushing. _That was a stupid thing to do, _he said to himself. _To brush away someone's tear away._ He could have held himself back, but he hated seeing someone cry. He should have never looked back, never gone in the taxi with her. So what was he doing here anyway? He needed the job since his family kicked him out. They didn't want him, because they already had his bigger brother to carry on the family pride.

She put her hand on her cheek, the place where he touched the skin… so gently… so lovingly… she closed her eyes, imagining those beautiful eyes of his.

"We're here." He said gruffly. Nothing like the person she had just shared a moment with...

Sakura looked up at the large foster home, "Wow. It's...big."

"Yeah." He knocked at the door.

"Hello?" A little chirpy voice answered.

"We are the new employees," Syaoran said.

"Welcome!" The door creaked open, revealing an old lady with a wrinkled face, and when she stretched her mouth into that feigned smile, more wrinkles rippled across her face, the bags under her eyes… and… was that a banana peel upon her head like a crown? Were those fruit stains on her pants and shirt? Was that a bunny slipper on one foot while a can of tomatoes on the other? All they could do was stare at her, imagining her clumsiness.

"Hurry, hurry, your rooms are upstairs to the left corridor, the file rooms if you need to read about anybody's profile is downstairs in the right room… kitchen on the left, the little babies room in the right corridor… yeah yeah… here's a map… whatever… I'm out of here."

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked as the old lady zoomed away… away from the orphanage where a little kid has a vile grin stretched from one side of his face to the other, his glasses gleaming. Two adults in sight… but they had no idea what was going to happen to them… they had no idea that they were the little kids and the kids were the adults… because that's how it was in the orphanage.

* * *

Chapter 1 of **The Orphanage**. We hope you enjoyed our first chapter and story together! 

Sun-Sisters, signing out!


	2. The King of the Orphanage

**-- Last Chapter -- **

"_Welcome!" The door creaked open, revealing an old lady with a wrinkled face, and when she stretched her mouth into that feigned smile, more wrinkles rippled across her face, the bags under her eyes… and… was that a banana peel upon her head like a crown? Were those fruit stains on her pants and shirt? Was that a bunny slipper on one foot while a can of tomatoes on the other? All they could do was stare at her, imagining her clumsiness._

"_Hurry, hurry, your rooms are upstairs to the left corridor, the file rooms if you need to read about anybody's profile is downstairs in the right room… kitchen on the left, the little babies room in the right corridor… yeah yeah… here's a map… whatever… I'm out of here."_

"_Hoe?" Sakura blinked as the old lady zoomed away… away from the orphanage where a little kid has a vile grin stretched from one side of his face to the other, his glasses gleaming. Two adults in sight… but they had no idea what was going to happen to them… they had no idea that they were the little kids and the kids were the adults… because that's how it was in the orphanage._

**-- Last Chapter -- **

Chapter 2: The King of the Orphanage

"Hello!" Sakura said timidly, walking up to the blue-haired boy. "Wh-what's your name?" To be honest, Sakira was slightly scared of this boy...and his grin.

"Eriol," the three-year-old replied, and pulled a spider from behind his back.

"HOEEEEEE!" Sakura screamed, and fell backwards. She was deathly afraid of spiders. She grabbed hold of the first thing she found, and buried her head in it to shut out the spider.

"Er...Kinomoto?" said a voice. Sakura looked up and saw she was clutching to Syaoran's arms, and had buried her head in the front of his shirt.

"Oh..erm..sorry," she muttered, blushing a brilliant shade of crimson. But then she caught sight of the spider again, and clutched hold of Syaoran's arms tightly. She whipered slightly as Syaoran gently undid her hands, and walked over to the little boy.

"Listen, you," he said firmly. "You better apologize for scaring Kinomoto like that." Eriol look deftly into his eyes, and then broke contact. Stopping a few feet in front of Sakura, he held out his hand.

"Sorry," he muttered. Sakura went to him to say it was okay, but her foot caught something very slippery.

"Hoe?" she said shortly, and tried to grab Syaoran's arm for balance. However...

They both ended up on the floor, Sakura on top of Syaoran and extremely dizzy.

"Ouch," she said softly, before sitting up and rubbing her head. "Li, are you okay?"

"Where is that little-" Syaoran started, but the blue-eyed three year old was nowhere to be seen. "What the-? But he was here just a second ago...?"

"Maybe he went to the others?" and without replying, Syaoran got up and headed to the door, leaving Sakura on the floor.

She pouted, _How rude_, before following him through the door. And what they saw was chaos.

The few remaining pictures on the walls were hanging lop-sided, while the rest lay smashed on the floor. Finger-paints where "decorating" the room, and toys littered the carpet like a mine-field. Children from two-months to five-year-olds ran accross the room every which-way, screaming and shouting, throwing things at each other and writing on the walls.

"Oh my," whispered Sakura, and clapped her hands. "Listen, everybody, please stop!" But the children kept running around, not paying her the slightest attention.

"Please, stop that-"

"Everybody QUIET!" roared Syaoran, and all the kids stopped dead in their tracks. "That's _better_." He stated firmly.

"Now, sit down!" The children did so, and Sakura marvelled at the boy. _Wow! How did he do that?_

"I'm looking for a boy, what was his name again? Oh yeah-Eriol," said Syaoran, and then several of the children gasped. There was an outbreak of murmering between the children, and of course, Sakura and Syaoran didn't know what they were speaking. It _had _been when they were about five that they had forgotten 'Baby Talk'.

Eventually the children parted, making a long path way down the middle, to show the blue haired boy that had scared Sakura a few minutes ago. Eriol marched defiantly up towards the two adults. Sakura and Syaoran saw how the other children either shrunk away from him, or bent their knees slightly in an awkward bow.

_Why are the other kids acting like he's a king or something? _questioned Syaoran, but when he spoke he made sure tht the blue-haired boy got the fact that he was not one to be pushed around.

"Listen you, that was not a very good stunt you pulled back there, me or Kinomoto could have broken are backs or something."

"And?" replied Eriol in a bored voice.

"_And_ if you pull anything like that again you are seriously going to regret it."

"...are you done yet?"

Sakura had to grab Syaoran's shirt to stop him from throwing the boy out of the window. "Calm down, Li!"

"That little..." muttered Syaoran. Sakura bent down to Eriol's level.

"Listen," she said. "I forgive you for the spider and that banana peel thing, but, don't be rude to Li. Also, seeing as everyone here seems to look up to you, do you think that you could ask them to tidy this up?" she smiled at Eriol, who inwardly grimaced.

No-one ever smiled at him like that, or was ever that kind. Well except Tomo-- _Ack! _and Eriol forced that thought out of his head, and looking directly into Sakura's eyes, nodded. He turned around and walked back through the path, and as soon as he had gone into the back garden, the children started bustling around cleaning up the various messes.

Syaoran looked at Sakura in the same way she looked at him when he had first gotten the kids to stop what they were doing.

"Well," said Sakura, getting up. "We better start unpacking..." And the two left the cleaning and went in search for their rooms. After about thirty minutes trying to look for the stupid room they were ready to just drop down onto their beds and--

"What!" shouted Sakura. The room was about two king-sized beds wide and three long. There were two single beds squashed into the corners, with dirty brown sheets, and had an old bedside table next to each. On the floor was a stained mat and the curtains were moth eaten. "Oh my! They expect us to sleep here?"

"And in one room as well..." Syaoran pointed out, and started to regret taking on this job more than ever.

"Well, it just needs a bit of redecorating!" said Sakura, trying to look on the bright side, and started to unpack her things into her small chest of draws, leaving Syaoran to do the same. After unpacking, Sakura went to the window, and laughed a bit. "Li, come here." Syaoran came forward and looked out.

In the garden was a pretty cherry-blossom tree, which contrasted highly with the rest of the Orphanage. Hanging from one of the lower branches was a cute little rope swing. Sitting in the shade of the tree was a little girl, only about two or three months old.

Eriol was shyly making her way to the girl, with something behind his back. He bent down and pulled the thing he was holding from behind his back. It was a small purple flower, freshly picked. He gave it to the girl, who hugged Eriol and accepted the flower from him. Sakura smiled at how when the black haired girl had hugged Eriol, his glasses went askew and he started to blush fiercely.

"I wonder why the cherry blossom tree is so well kept..." Sakura commented.

"I don't know, Kinomoto." Syaoran replied and turned back to his unpacking.

"Erm...Li?" Sakura said timidly. "You can call me Sakura if you want."

"And why would I do that?"

"Oh. Because, we are going to be living together as long as we both work in this Orphanage and so, we should start calling each other by our first names if we are to be friends?" Sakura was already wishing she hadn't said anything.

And not knowing why he said it, or what he was thinking at that time, Syaoran replied: "Who would ever want to be friends with you?" and stomped out the room, leaving Sakura by herself as a few tears started to drip down her face.


	3. Chaos

**I'm Yuri-Yoko! Here to say... THANK YOU to over fifty people who have clicked onto our... ahem... story! Special regards to...:**

**TeDDieZ, our first reviewer.**

**dbzgtfan2004 (thank you for a review on my account too.)**

**None to you you mindless green thing that can walk,a hmph to myself. (ED-Yumi, stop being mean to yourself XD)**

**gamma-rae (thank you for a review on my account too.)**

**Luna Moon Godess, I think we can answer your ponderings.**

**distantdreams (thank you for a review on my account too.)**

**Cherryblossom93, a blunderful day to you too.**

**And we appreciate these people as well:**

**Cherry Blossom Chick**

**xiannu007**

**and babycuteboy.**

**-----------------------------------**

**Heya, I just wanted to clear some things up about the last two chapters. Firstly, the kids at this orphanage are extremely clever and stuff, that's why Tomoyo was able to sit in the shade of the tree (not on the swing). Even if Tomoyo is only 3 months old. And also, why Syaoran was so mean to Sakura in he last chapter, well, that's kinda ruining the story if I tell you why, but, it's kind of explained in this chapter. Also, if any discrepancies, or anything that seems to happen in this story that can't happen in real life, they are written with our knowledge. Just wanted to clear that up But thanks to everyone who reviewed, and the people who pointed those out to us, I guess we should have made the story more clear in the first place sweatdrop ;; (By the way, where it says **_pounding their hands _**I was going to write, **_pounding their heads _**but that would be child abuse XD sorry!**

**-Yumi.**

**

* * *

**

**-Last Chapter-**

_"Erm...Li?" Sakura said timidly. "You can call me Sakura if you want."_

_"And why would I do that?"_

_"Oh. Because, we are going to be living together as long as we both work in this Orphanage and so, we should start calling each other by our first names if we are to be friends?" Sakura was already wishing she hadn't said anything._

_And not knowing why he said it, or what he was thinking at that time, Syaoran replied: "Who would ever want to be friends with you?" and stomped out the room, leaving Sakura by herself as a few tears started to drip down her face._

**-Last Chapter-**

Chapter 2: Chaos

"I'll make dinner."

There was no reply.

Syaoran wanted to turn around to see why she wasn't replying. Nah, maybe it was just the way she agreed to things, to say nothing.

As Syaoran walked out of the room, Sakura stood in the darkness of the room. Window light filtered through the shades and bathed Sakura in mellow sunshine. And it was enough to dry her small tears away, but not enough to warm her heart.

Why did she feel so cold inside? Why did she feel so cold and sad when he said it? She wouldn't care, and besides, she wouldn't want to be his friend either. She put her hand onto her heart. No, she cared. It mattered to her, even if she didn't understand why.

Syaoran made his way to the kitchen, watching as kids passed by, giggling and goggling at him. He was sure he heard something like: "They won't last long… Eriol will fix them up too…"

But when he looked to see who said it, he saw two kids drawing on the wall with crayons.

"Hey, use paper, not the wall!" The two kids looked at him, screwing up their face like he had just said something weird. Perhaps they were trying to say: "The wall _is_ our paper."

Syaoran shook his head, pulling the crayons away, "Don't write on the wall!" The two kids pulled the crayons back, stuck their tongue out, and then ran away laughing.

"Geez, I hate these kids." Syaoran muttered under his breath. He made his way to the kitchen, noticing how there was tomato sauce all over the walls, and a lot of yellow squishy stuff… and a…

Whoops! Syaoran felt his leg slipping when he took a step, and before he could catch himself… something when SPLAT… and he couldn't think… and then he fell to the floor.

As soon he was on his butt and on the ground, he wiped the stuff off his face, looking up for pigeons.

"Idiot." A smirking voice said. Syaoran started to grit his teeth.

"You… little brat!" It was Eriol. His round, big glasses hid his eyes, and a little curved mouth… it was Eriol.

"I'm going to…" Syaoran scrambled onto his feet.

"Do you like bananas?" Eriol tilted his head as he lifted up a banana.

"No thank you."

"I don't like them either." Eriol's smirk got broader and wider…

Syaoran's eyes grew wide, "What the…" He raised the banana so it was like a gun, winked an eye and then…

SPLAT.

"YOU!" Syaoran roared.

Eriol ran off, dropping the peel on the floor. Syaoran, being absolutely careless, stepped on the banana peel, slipped, and then fell to the floor again. He was furious. Beaten by a banana… beaten by a little kid! A brat!

He could hear a wicked laugh from the stairs. He stood back up, grunting.

"Whatever, I need to cook dinner." He turned to the grimy walls and the smeared cupboards.

"There's no food in there."

Syaoran turned around to see a six-year-old girl.

"Excuse me?"

The six-year-old girl pushed back her long, black strands of hair, then continued to look up at Syaoran with big, large eyes, and said "There's no food in there."

"Yeah right." Syaoran lifted his hand to open up one of the cupboards.

"I'm not kidding. And if you don't believe me, I'm warning you…" Too late. Syaoran opened up one of the doors…

* * *

Sakura sighed. The room looked a bit better after she'd dust it. All of a sudden… she heard a high-pitched scream. Was that a kid? Sakura dashed out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. She stopped dead. 

"Syaoran?" Syaoran looked up at Sakura, stricken.

He stuttered, "Sp-piders… and…" Sakura looked down, letting out a scream.

"Co…cockroaches…" She screamed again. Meiling gave a toothy grin, revealing two buck-teeth.

"Told ya."

Syaoran gave a menacing glare at her, "Shut up."

Meiling's face turned sour, her eyes scrunched up, her nose poked up, and her mouth squeezed in like a fish, "You shuttahp!" And then gave a hard kick in his… well, 'place'.

Syaoran kneeled down, letting out deep breaths…

"Syaoran! No!" Sakura stumbled back, pointing at around him.

Syaoran screamed again… all the cockroaches were covering his feet… and the spiders were scattering around… it was all chaos.

Meiling stood by Sakura, giving another one of those toothy grins, "Do ya know what his name is?"

Sakura looked down at the little kid with a petrified look, "S…Sya…oran…"

Meiling beamed, "Ssyaran!"

"Can't you go save him?"

Meiling shrugged, "I dunno…"

But then Meiling suddenly ran forward, cockroaches dying under her feet. She leaped up, giving Syaoran a nice punch in the face.

"OWE!" Syaoran clutched at his face, jumping up and down… while Sakura screamed… Meiling continued to leap around and run… chanting out, "S-s-y-a-r-a-n!"

Eriol watched from the stairs, smiling smartly, "Idiots."

* * *

Sakura looked around at the children, "Sorry everybody… there won't be any dinner tonight." Little kids glared at Sakura and Syaoran, then turned to their king. 

"WANT FOOD! WANT FOOD!" And then they began stamping their little feet and pounding their hands on the tables.

Eriol stood up, held his hands out… silence.

Sakura and Syaoran gaped.

Eriol glanced down at the empty table, and then up at their two guardians, "Those idiots have left us nothing but to starve."

The room echoed with silent murmurs, "Idiots… idiots…"

Eriol grinned, "Ahem, but I believe I could give them a second chance."

Syaoran opened up his mouth, but then Eriol continued.

"By baking us some cakes." He lifted up a bag of ingredients for a cake, "And if they do a good job… then they will receive gratitude and a little present." He ended with a scheming smile.

"CAKE! CAKE! CAKE!" Everybody was pounding at the table with their plastic spoons, screaming and shouting.

Then, there was a loud, splattering sound. Eriol had thrown the bag at Syaoran's face.

"Hurry up, or else…" A threatening demand.

Syaoran was in no position to argue, so he just headed to the kitchen, cursing under his breath, "Brat… that stupid brat… one day I'll teach him who's boss…"

"Wait! Syaoran! Let me help you!"

* * *

"Li?" 

"Yes?"

"Back there, before, why did you say that?"

"Say what?" although he already knew what she was going to say.

"You know...'_why would anyone want to be friends with you?_'"

"Oh."

"So..why did you say that?"

"I don't know." There was silence. Sakura walked over to where Syaoran was, and put the mixing bowl down. She looked straight in his eyes.

"Li, please tell me?" she smiled. Syaoran's heart stopped then and there. He looked deep into the eyes of the girl who was standing before him. Her smile radiated with kindness, one that could rarely be seen on this world, and made him want to smile as well.

"I've never had a friend before."

Sakura was taken aback. "Never?"

"No. The place I grew up, it was...lonely. I have five sisters. When we were little, we used to play together alright, but, when we got older, well they are girls. I really didn't think much of dressing up and make up." Syaoran blanched. "My father was an owner of this big company which made cars, but when I was only eight he died. My mum didn't care much of the company before, but when he died she made it clear that I was to carry on the buisness as soon as I was old enough. Instead of sending me to a school, she paid for tutors to come here and teach me about buisiness' and the rest. Eventually I took over the company, but I hated it, everyone always coming up to me with these different forms and stuff. Owning a company was not my thing. So I left to come and work here. My mum wasn't very happy, but she let me come here because I was so miserable."

"Wow. I never knew Li-"

"S-Sakura? You can call me Syaoran if you want. If you still want to be friends?"

Sakura's face lit up, and she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck. "That would be wonderful! Actually...I have never had a friend before either..." but realizing what she said, she slapped her hand across her mouth.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

"Nothing, just forget I said anything!" and she turned her back on Syaoran and continued her mixing. Syaoran didn't see the few tears that dripped down Sakura's face as a flood of past memories started to come to her one by one...


	4. Plan P

_Oh my gosh HOORAY! We've got our fourth chapter updated! This calls for a celebration! Sorry everybody for the delay, Pavan just had some technical difficulties. Her computer broke :( BUT, now it's fixed and we've been able to stir up our fourth chapter! Glass of champagne to everybody! LOL... and by the way, no. Sakura didn't lose any memories, at least I don't think. And she was crying because meanie old Syaoran didn't want to be her friend! But now they're friends, thanks to... some... talking I think. We feel so happy, thank you for telling us our ideas our great. Don't worry! As long as Yumi and I are sisters, no ideas are going to the trashcan!_

_Sorry to: **Cherryblossom93, stephie 23, xiannu007, razzie10, **and **lexyV105**. _

_As well as to our favourites: **Cherryblossom93, Firey Chan, The Cherry Blossom Artist, babycuteboy, **and **xiannu007**._

_And our alerts: **Antricity**, **Luna** **Moon** **Godess**, **razzie10**, **stephie 23**, **xiannu007**, **yuesaoyran**._

_Thank you ALL for your support, thank you ALL for having such a great patience (everybody go attack Yuri! BWAAAHHHHH!) and we really hope you enjoy this._

**Chapter: Plan "P"**

"It's glorious!" the auburn hair girl cried, clearly sarcastic.

Silence.

Sakura glanced over at Syaoran, and upon seeing his apprehensive expression she sagged slightly with less confidence.

"You're right," she sighed. "I've never baked a cake before, well, at least not from scratch."

Syaoran picked up the failure and felt himself trembling, his mind elsewhere. "That creep is so annoying! I am so gonna kill him!"

But that was yesterday, so let us see what happens today.

Today is morning, a glorious morning that is without sarcasm. Especially in the backyard where the cherry tree is branched up high, radiating with life and brilliance, and beauty.

It is the center of the garden.

There are morning glories and violets and pansies. There are mingling colors of dragon-breaths and lilacs. But they are only part of the beauty, framing the wonders and tints of red upon the tree…

And it was perhaps the only beauty of the entire orphanage.

Every time she peered through the window in her room, Sakura found herself pondering why the garden was a beautiful as it is.

Eriol was too evil, but he has soft spots too.

The dear, beloved Tomoyo is perched in the shade of the tree again; it's amazing how she can sit up there by herself. Oh, and then there is Eriol as well, being sure to pick the best flowers in the garden once again.

He's plucking them out freshly like every other morning, handing them over, and in return receiving a giant hug.

It's worth it, isn't it?

Sakura smiled, if only someone would love her as much as that. _Strange_, she's wondering to herself. _Jealous of toddlers._ and she laughs.

"Good morning Syaoran!" Sakura piped cheerfully.

"Uh-huh," Syaoran answered gruffly, adjusting his rumpled shirt.

"I thought I might want to go shopping today. Or do you want to?" she asked as she followed him to the bathroom.

He stopped, "We can escape from here?"

Sakura looked puzzled. "What do you mean? I thought we could go out whenever we wanted." Syaoran smiled.

"Ok, I'll go today, and I won't buy too much, so you can go out tomorrow."

Sakura gaped. Once again, this messy chestnut-haired boy was disproving her original theories. One minute he was an annoying pain who she couldn't stand at all, and then the next…

He showed a different side, a caring person. In the future Sakura would lie on her old mattress deep at night and would turn around to see Syaoran, sleeping so peacefully and…perfectly, that she would find herself contemplating whether this person was as bad as he seemed to show. And on more then one occasion she would catch herself staring at his sharp features and unexpectedly thinking how _handsome _he was. She would blush at the thought, but sigh as she thought how the girl he would one day fall for be very lucky. Or had already. Sakura didn't know much about Syaoran.

"I'm off!" Syaoran cried a happily as he stepped out the door of the orphanage, laughing to himself lightly. "Yes! A whole day away from that dump!" and he closed the door, leaving Sakura behind amongst the chaos.

_Wait a second! _Thought Sakura. _Why isn't anyone bothering me yet? How odd._

"Maybe they just learned their lesson," she answered to her own question as she finally finished cleaning the floor. "Success! And nobody better ruin this floor!"

She let out a dramatic sob, "It was so dirty, that it took me four hours! Oh yeah, that reminds me…" She looked back at the main hall where the large door stood. "Why isn't Syaoran back yet?"

* * *

_Just a little change of scene my friends—Syaoran laughed as he won yet another arcade game_ (Oh, how childish.) _"Yes! Totally a kid free day today!" _

…_How mean! Leaving poor Sakura on her own like that, to deal with…oh snap, gotta go! Don't want to be caught up with _this _mess!

* * *

_

"Miss Kinomoto, did you really finish cleaning the floor? Upstairs and downstairs?" a familiar voice inquired.

"Yes!" She beamed, throwing her mop up like her sword, "I am a hero today who has bravely won against all the kids! I had no interferences and I suppose that this floor will stay clean forever!"

"That, sadly, is where you are wrong."

"Hoe?" Sakura looked down, and then cringed as she saw a little blue haired kid with glasses that covered his whole face.

"Team B!" Eriol cried out like a general.

There was a sudden vibrating sound like… footsteps… marching… a… an army perhaps?

Yes… an army of boys from age 1 month to 7 years… the whole mass of boys behind Eriol, waiting for their next command.

"BOYS!" He grinned, a grin Sakura was quite afraid of, and then yelled out, "PLAN P!"

And you'll never guess what happened next.

All the boys, including Eriol, pulled down their pants and screamed, "PEEE!"

Sakura shrieked out in terror, "NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"

But it was too late. All she could do now was listen to their hissing sound and sneers and run around screaming, "MY FLOOR! MY SPARKLING, CLEAN FLOOR!"

* * *

_Back with Syaoran…_

"_Huh? I could have sworn I just heard Sakura scream…ah well!" and he continues to laugh hysterically._

_Evil.

* * *

_

"I can't believe you did that!" cried the distraught Sakura. "Four hours! FOUR HOURS! What…" the girl started crying. "What did we ever do to you?" and she buried her face in her hands. Eriol was regretting it. Seriously. And even more so when little Tomoyo came in to investigate.

"ERIOL! How could you!" she cried in baby-talk. Eriol looked at the girl guiltily. "You...you can be so mean sometimes!" and she crawled over to Sakura, artfully avoiding the mess on the floor. Since Sakura was not able to understand baby-talk, Tomoyo attracted the older girl's attention with a cute gurgle, and smiled when she looked up.

Somehow, Tomoyo directed Sakura outside where she sat in the shade of Cherry Blossom tree, and gestured for Sakura to do the same. Tomoyo grinned at Sakura, and then turned to the fence. She made a small "nth nth" noise, and a gorgeous ginger cat jumped gracefully over the wooden slats.

The cat brushed against Tomoyo's ankles, giving a soft, slow purr.

"Oh, this cat is so beautiful, Tomoyo!" Sakura gently pushed back the velvet hair. "Has he a name?" Tomoyo shook her head, and so Sakura suggested a name. "How does 'Kero' sound? I have a feeling it is _destined _to be his name." Sakura giggled at the absurdity at what she was saying, but Tomoyo grinned in appreciation and stroked the ginger hair, giggling and smiling.

"You're so adorable." Sakura smiled, "I'd adopt you…" Suddenly…

Eriol ran into the outside screaming, "NO! You can't adopt her!"

Bum bum bum buuuum... END. At least for now...>

* * *

From now on, we will add in tips of the chapter! It'll make this more interesting… and a little chunk of our brain. And here is our residential mischief-maker himself! Welcome Eriol! 

**TIP OF THE CHAPTER (SPECIAL FIRST DAY OCCASION):**

_Hey! Eriol here, the master of practical jokes himself. Yuri and Yumi thought it would be a good idea if I would share my expertise with the readers. Of course, I'll never tell my _real _techniques, but I guess I can tell you about some of this _basic _stuff. So…_

**How to make someone wet their bed:**

No! You don't have to make them drink a lot of water and then block the bathroom! It's a simple easy way, not that I have tried it before, but it works on most people. No vegetables needed! Anyways, it's simple:

_Get a bowl of warm (not hot, not cold but warm water) and then creep silently into the "living being's" room (who knows! Might be a tomato like Yuri's sister or a cucumber like Yumi's brother !) Then slip their… whatever hand that is leaning to the end into the warm bowl of water and… a wet bed! Ta da! That is my tip for today! Haha! Enjoy!_


End file.
